There is widely used a disk recording-reproducing apparatus that uses disk-shaped recording media such as a CD (compact disk), a DVD and an optical disk for recording and/or reproducing music and videos. Further, such disk-shaped recording media are used as storage devices for information processing apparatuses such as computers.
In this case, the disk-shaped recording medium is mounted on a tray. Then, the tray moves from an ejecting position to a recording-reproducing position. With this state, a turntable rises from the bottom and floats the disk-shaped recording medium to rotatively drive it. Then, an optical pickup moves in the radial direction of the disk-shaped recording medium for recording or reproduction.
The disk recording-reproducing apparatus requires the tray for moving the recording medium comprising an optical disk between the ejecting position and the recording-reproducing position. A drive means is used to move the tray between these two positions.
If a drive section for moving the tray is positioned to the rear of the chassis where the tray is pushed into the chassis farthest from the front, moving the tray to the ejecting position disengages the drive section from the tray. Accordingly, the tray drive section needs to be provided to the front of the chassis and on the ejecting position side.
On the other hand, the disk recording-reproducing apparatus necessitates arranging the optical pickup below the tray. If the optical pickup is arranged to the front of the turntable and on the ejecting position side, the drive section and the optical pickup must be arranged to the front of the chassis. The apparatus may be configured to provide two or more types of optical pickups and inevitably arrange the optical pickups to the front of the turntable. As a disadvantageous effect, the entire apparatus will have a large depth due to the drive section and the optical pickup on the front of the turntable.
As mentioned above, after the tray mounted with the disk-shaped recording medium is moved from the ejecting position to the reproduction position, the turntable and the optical pickup need to be raised so as to approach the disk-shaped recording medium. Conventionally, the turntable and the optical pickup are provided as the same base unit. A vertical drive means is used for vertically operating the turntable and the optical pickup. Accordingly, this configuration requires drive sections each for driving the dray and for vertically operating the base unit, increasing the number of drive sections.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disk recording-reproducing apparatus which prevents a depth from increasing due to provision of a drive section for driving a tray and prevents the number of drive sections from increasing due to provision of a drive section for vertically operating a base unit.